


Superdude

by Lisdangerous87



Category: Blink-182
Genre: Costume, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisdangerous87/pseuds/Lisdangerous87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is dared to wear a costume and Tom just cant take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superdude

Title: Superdude  
Author: lisdangerous87  
Rating: R (sex and language)  
Pairing: Tom/Mark  
Disclaimer: Tom and Mark are all their own "human beans". Don't own them. Everything else is mine! Let me know what you think!

Fic Request from the lovely Zhenja483 :)  
  
Superdude

"Do it. Unless you don't have the fucking balls to."

Tom's not sure who is talking right now, or how much alcohol he has consumed. He looks over to Mark, who still has a nearly full cup of Jack and Coke.

The guy might be in an opening act for one of the other bands. There's just so many people, it's hard to keep track.

"Well? What's it gonna be?" The un-named man prods at Mark.

Tom watches as Mark grabs for the bright blue metallic fabric and marches off to the adjoining bathrooms. The guitarist sips from his red cup and listens to the surrounding conversations, ears not really focusing on any one voice or sound until he hears a whistle.

Tom lifts the cup to his lips, sipping his own mixed drink as he turns his head to see where the high pitched noise came from.

Tom chokes a bit at the sight of his best friend, clad in a shiny blue spandex superhero suit. Laughter erupts in the room as Mark struts to the middle of the room and raises his hands to his waist. He poses in his best superhero pose and puffs out his chest.

Tom finishes coughing as he notices a small bundle of white cotton fabric in Mark's right hand. His eyes skim the tightness of the fabric over the older man's body, lingering a bit too long on the lower half of Mark.

The other guys in the room lose it as Mark raises the fabric and swings it above his head as he rotates his hips in a similar fashion, shouting about his new "Superdude" persona.

Tom then realizes what the fabric is and what it must mean. The message quickly travels to the brown eyed boy's crotch as he becomes painfully hard within a matter of seconds.

A smirk is on Mark's face, the heated stare is distorted by the black eye mask he is wearing, but Tom sees it clearly.

He watches Mark as the older man struts around the room, lifting one leg onto the couch, bending in Tom's direction as he talks with another unfamiliar face nearby. Mark purposely turning his groin towards Tom's face as he passes by him, whispering a flirty, "Excuse me."

Mark's attention flits back and forth from the conversations he's carrying, to glance at Tom, wondering if the younger man's eyes are still on him.

Tom is breathing hard, staring at the muscles in Mark's back move as he does, trailing over the low scoop that reveals his skin. The sexually frustrated boy finishes gulping down his drink and stands, feeling bold from the amount of Jack Daniels running through his veins.

He marches across the room to where Mark is standing, talking with Travis, and grabs the older man's wrist, yanking harshly on it. Mark stumbles to his right, dropping his boxers in the process of being pulled out of the room by Tom.

Mark follows Tom, making a swooshing noise with his mouth to simulate flight as they make their way down a hallway, Mark trying to keep up with Tom's fast pace.

Tom finally slows down as he opens a door, peering in to see if the backstage room is being occupied. Not noticing anyone in it, Tom throws the door open and enters, hauling Mark in behind him. Flicking on the lights he surveys what he has discovered.

The room is small, just meant as a single entertainer's dressing room, but it has lights and a couch and it will do for what Tom needs it for. Tom slams the door shut, only then letting go of Mark's wrist. He turns to lock the door before returning his hungry stare at Mark.

Mark backs up, not wanting to give in too easy to Tom but getting excited at the same time to the hotness of the situation. Tom stalks towards Mark, reaching out to pull him into a brutal kiss, smothering the older boy with his lips tightly pressed against Mark's.

Tom pulls back and pushes Mark forcefully, startling the older man. He stumbles, but keeps his footing. Blue eyes lock on dark brown ones. Mark can practically feel the way Tom is eating up the sight of him.

Mark smirks before coyly saying, "Like what you se-" Mark can't finish his sentence because Tom lunged at him, grabbing for his shoulders and turning him around.

The older but shorter man is being pushed up against the couch before falling over the arm of it, arms barely making it out in time to catch himself.

Tom is growling at Mark, hands running up and down his body, enjoying the way the spandex feels on his calloused fingertips. He glides his fingers back up to Mark's shoulder and digs his fingernails into the taut flesh there.

Mark gasps and arcs his back, rubbing himself against Tom's throbbing cock, feeling the length through the younger man's cargo shorts and his own costume. Tom curls his fingers under the thin material and yanks on it, freeing Mark's left shoulder.

"Fucking cock tease." Tom groans as he pulls at Mark's other shoulder. The fabric twists, shimmering in the florescent lighting and catches around both elbows, disabling Mark's ability to hold himself up. He falls with a grunt into the cool leather and lets out a loud, "Oh fuck, yes!" as Tom thrusts roughly against his back.

Tom holds down Mark with one arm against the back of his neck, and uses his other hand to yank at the fabric around Mark's arms. Mark gasps in excitement as he feels Tom undressing him, the cool blue fabric now just below his navel.

Mark is suddenly pulled upwards and pressed back against Tom's chest, head dropping to the other man's shoulder in pleasure. The brown eyed man's hands roam briskly over the older one's chest and a whine of enjoyment leaves Mark as Tom spends a little extra time on Mark's sensitive nipples.

While Tom leaves one hand on Mark's right nipple, he lets his other hand travel south, suddenly having to hold Mark up as the hand reaches Mark's curly tuft of hair at the base of his rock hard cock.

Mark is mumbling against the damp skin of Tom's neck. Tom's fingers encloses around the base of Mark and gives the hard flesh a squeeze. "Tell me what you want." Tom demands as he squeezes again.

Mark gasps and his knees buckle. Nothing intelligible leaves his lips.

Tom runs his tongue over the exposed throat that Mark is showing as he tries to speak, blue eyes wildly dilated. "Tell me, or you'll get nothing." Tom whispers harshly against the skin.

A strangled cry leaves Mark before he composes his words enough to beg, "Please, fuck me. Fuck, please do it, I-" He pauses as Tom runs his circled fingers up and down the older man's erection, "-I want it, hard. Fuck me, Tom, please!"

A dark chuckle leaves Tom's lips, his lip ring bouncing as he gnaws on the circle of metal. Tom pushes the costume down past Mark's shaking knees. He keeps one hand on Mark's lower back, rubbing up and down as Mark wiggles waiting patiently. The other hand he moves to the front of his shorts and works at the buckle, quickly moving to his button and zipper.

Moments later Tom is on his knees, naked from the waist down. He spreads both of Mark's cheeks and probes at the dark pucker with his tongue. He smiles, pressing one of his cheeks to Mark's as he makes room for his finger to press gently into Mark as his tongue still makes circles around the tight hole.

The moans and whimpers leaving Mark are enough alone to drive Tom over the edge. He closes his eyes and tries to take back control by taking a few deep breaths and counting to ten.

Tom opens his eyes again and sticks his middle finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the longest digit and coats it with his saliva. A smirk appears on his face as he slides the wet finger into Mark and probes deeply, moving around until he hits the right spot.

He knows he has found it when Mark grabs for the couch cushions and lets out a moan that sends an electric current straight to Tom's cock. He hears a quiet, "Please, please Tom..."

Tom removes his finger, knowing he probably should loosen Mark more but instead spits into his hand and wraps his fingers around his cock, wetting the hard flesh. He lines himself up at Mark's entrance and moves his hands to Mark's hips.

His fingernails leave little crescents as he thrusts in slow and steady, going all the way in until his balls hit Mark's pale skin. Mark throws his head back at the feel of it and reaches back with his hands until he grips Tom's wrist. He holds on tight as Tom picks up his speed.

"Can't go for too long." Tom grunts. "You looked too fucking good in that costume." He takes a deep breath. "They'll be looking for us soon."

Mark just rounds his back more so Tom can get a better angle and hits his prostate even harder. Mark's breathing hard into the couch cushions, small begging noises leave his lips in gasps, "Please," a moment goes by, "touch," another few seconds, "me, please!"

Tom bites his lip as he leans forward, Mark letting go of Tom's wrist so he can use it. Tom enjoys making Mark make those noises, those uncontrollable little gasps that leave Mark's mouth.

"Can I, c-can I cum?" Mark asks, a pleading tone lingering on his words.

Tom makes Mark wait a moment before giving in and twisting his fingertips at the top of Mark's cock, thrusting harder sending Mark over the edge. Tom can feel the muscles tightening in waves as Mark cums all over Tom's hand and the leather couch beneath them.

Tom thrusts one more time before releasing himself within Mark, messy fingers having found Mark's unconsciously. Tom's tshirt clad chest presses against Mark's bare back. Both men rest for a few moments before Tom grimaces, sliding out of Mark and looking around for something to clean up with.

Tom spies a roll of paper towels near a counter and takes a few steps to grab it. He unravels a couple of paper towels and wipes himself up before fixing his shorts and buttoning up. He turns back to Mark and chuckles as he sees the older man still bent over the couch, blue spandex puddled at his feet.

Tom walks up silently behind Mark and places his body over the older one's, pressing themselves together as he leans in for a gentle kiss. Mark can barely return it though, still trying to regain his breath. Tom places the paper towels by the blue eyed man's head.

He stands up walking to the door. Before he unlocks it, Tom looks back at Mark's uncoordinated frame laying over the arm of the couch still. "Clean yourself up quickly, they're going to be looking for you soon."

Tom unlocks the door and opens the door slowly, pausing before he takes a step back into the venue. "Keep that costume, too."

Mark picks himself up with a smile as he watches the door close. Looking around he notices he only has the shiny blue material to put back on. He cleans himself up, making somewhat of an effort to clean up the couch cushions before sliding back into the superhero costume.

He reaches the door, turning back quickly to make sure no evidence was left behind. Noticing nothing, he flings open the door and runs out into the hallway, arms raised and hands clenched as he sails his way back to his friends, swooshing noise accompanying him as he flies. 


End file.
